


Giggle Bug

by Briamtrash



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aburame Shino & Hyuuga Hinata Friendship, Childhood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briamtrash/pseuds/Briamtrash
Summary: Cute, short, one-shot of a young Hinata and Shino. No dialogue.





	Giggle Bug

A little girl runs through a field of wildflowers. The sun beams down on her as she spins around, arms spread wide, soft giggles escaping her lips. She falls to grass with a light thud. Her laughter gets louder as she lays there, eyes closed, in her own little world. Soon she is silent, basking in the warm rays, and the sweet breeze of the summer. 

She feels something crawl across the skin of her arms. The feeling makes her giggle again. Her eyes open and she turns her head to the side. Tiny bugs skitter across her uncovered limbs. She has never seen so many. Sitting up, she lifts a hand to her face to inspect the little creatures. She likes these bugs, they tickle as they crawl freely. A smile spreads across her face as she proceeds to name them all, before realizing there are just too many. She decides to name them all Kurora. They buzz happily, letting her know they approve of her choice.

She sits in that field, playing with her new friends, until the breeze starts to cool and the sun starts to set. She has been out for much too long. She hears her father in the distance, calling out for her to come home. She doesn’t want to go home, but does as she’s told. She tells her new friends that she will be back tomorrow before gently placing them on the grass. She’ll miss them, her friends. They are good listeners, she claims. 

She runs towards her fathers voice, glancing back at her little spot. She can see her Kuroras, buzzing about. She wonders if they will remember her. She hopes so. Her laughter fills the air again, as she finds her father. He takes her hand as they walk. He asks her what’s so funny, and she tells him about her discovery. He makes her promise to tell him every detail.

A boy stands in a field of wildflowers. The sunset shining behind him, as he watches a little girl grab her fathers hand, her laughter ringing in his ears. He kneels to the earth, beckoning his beetles to come home. Their buzzing fills the air as they crawl into his sleeves. They tell him stories of a gentle girl with a kind heart. They miss their new friend, it seems.


End file.
